wealorwoefandomcom-20200215-history
Intro Adjectives
Here's a list I've started (in reverse order) of the adjectives used to describe Mona and the Disaster Boys at the start of the show. Everyone's been chatting about it, so it's time to put pen to paper... or type in a wiki as it turns out. Feel free to add in the one you're listening to, to help out! KEY: B = Book, C = Chapter, V = Verse NUMBER: Means how many times it's been used in total now for any repeats. (This might get hard but I'm going to try.) B2, C3, V6 - Theatrical and Thesbionic B2, C3, V5 - Languid and Quiescent B2, C3, V4 - Hardest and Most Historical B2, C3, V3 - Antediluvian '''and '''Pre-Clovis ''"of or relating to the period before the flood described in the Bible"'' and "Designating or relating to any of a number of proposed prehistoric cultures prior to Clovis culture" B2, C3, V2 - Wakey-est and Bakey-est '"''Wake and bake is the act of smoking (or otherwise consuming) marijuana first thing in the morning. For advocates, this is ideally done while still in bed, in PJs, and right before a really satisfying breakfast." '' '''B2, C3, V1 -'' Newest and Freshest'' (It's the New Year so probs don't need to explain them, right?)'' Chapter 2 1. singular and solitary 2. disastrous and boyish 3. triumphant and triumvirate 4. reading-est and rainbow-iest 5. hankiet and pankiest 6. dreamiest and seepiest 7. festive and fun 8. stalwart and seaworthy Book 2 Chapter 1: back to regular intros, stopped announcing our dirnks 1. jocose and juxtaposed 2. resplendent 3. majestic and malodorous 4. naked and nascent 5. blissful and bacterial 6. kindly and keyless 7. sanctified and fateful 8. punctilious and prepared, stopped introducing myself 9. summery-come-autumnal 10. blood thirsty and unrepentant 11. inspirational and insidious 12. leanest and meanest 13. hardest and girthiest 14. luscious and flavorful 15. punch drunk and slap happy 16. befuddled and bemused 17. fantastic and fuckable 18. stygian and eldritch Interlude: unnamable and indescribable Interlude: non-Euclidian and serpentine 19. Steven-y and Kingish 20. peculiar and paleolithic 21. meatiest and most tender 22. succulent and delectable 23. least hackiest and slashiest 24. bombastic and Mr. Fantastical 25. comfiest and clitorical Chapter 5: rotated intros again 1. roughest and tumble-est, Laura intro 2. flirtatious, flawless, flavorful, five star and fuckable 3. lugubrious and antithetical 4. most awesome, Woody intro 5. didn’t do it, Laura intro 6. besotted and refulgent, James intro 7. deadliest and most mammalian 8. highly technical and ultra-focused, Woody intro 9. hungry and woebegone, Laura intro 10. invigorating and inseparable, James intro 11. lugubrious and lubricated 12. crafted and locally grown, Woody intro Chapter 4: we took turns doing the intros this chapter 1. lupine and lighthearted 2. exuberant and affectionate, James into 3. foxiest and vivacious, Woody intro 4. jocular and joyous 5. freshest and cleanest 6. unfocused and unmotivated, Laura intro 7. didn’t do it, James into 8. softest and most quilted 0. hot-to-trot and boom-shaka-laka, Woody intro 10. didn’t do it, Laura 11. muscular and unkempt, James intro 12. agile and nimble 13. bossiest and big headiest, Woody into 14. didn’t do it, Laura intro 15. impatient and taciturn, James intro 16. didn’t do it 17. gigantic and tempestuous 18. biggest buffoons and baboons, Woody intro 19. sleepy and dunderheaded, Laura intro 20. caressable and breath taking, James intro 21. vociferous and vexing 22. unsafe choices, Woody intro 23. didn’t do it, Laura and Adam intro 24. ostrobogulous and zonkiest, James intro 25. incendiary 26. washable and marked up, Woody intro 27. didn’t do it, Laura intro 28. assurgent and cock-a-hoop, James intro 29. gluttonous and lustful, Woody intro Chapter 3 1. erudite sophisticated 2. ravaging and loving 3. talented and cuddleiest 4. cogent and dramatic 5. ethereal and ineffable 6. Altruistic and arcadian 7. beguiling and baleful 8. contentious and cantankerous 9. didn’t do it 10. didn’t do it 11. sumptuous and sophomoric 12. willful and well-endowed 13. elegant and eclectic 14. nastiest and naughtiest 15. drunkest and sloppiest, Woody introduces us 16. Puppy-like and carnivorous, Laura intro Chapter 2 1. most favorite people 2. most favorite people in the whole wide solar system Interlude: didn’t do it Interlude: didn’t do it 3. wonderful people 4. most favorite people in the whole wide galaxy 5. fine folks * 6. sultry and dynamic (where I start doing this regularly) 7. outstanding and delicious 8. immaculate and vivacious 9. fantastic and energetic 10. succulent and nutritious 11. vivacious and sybaritic 12. steadfast and voracious 13. mischievous and adroit 14. well-versed and mannered 15. benevolent and malevolent 16. sassiest concusipent (not a real word, I think I meant (concipient')' 17. foxiest and most precocious 18. precious and rambunctious 19. amorous and amiable 20. sanguine and debaucherous 21. unassuming and capricious 22. altruistic and precocious 23. scintillating and captivating 24. funkiest and palatable Chapter 1 Preface: nothing 1. call them my favorite people 2. favorite people again 3. favorite people again 4. favorite people 5. nothing 6. nothing 7. super good friends 8. really super cool people 9. most favorite people 10. really, really super good mellowed out friends 11. super good friends 12. favorite people in the whole entire universe 13. amazing folks 14. fine folks 15. most nicest, sweetest, raddest 16. super good friends 17. coolest, sweetest, dopest 18. super dope friends that have awesome good times 19. mot favorite and beautiful people in the whole world 20. very handsome people 21. hottest people